Cedar Point
by omnomnivore
Summary: Hermione is taken to Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio, USA. She is visiting her cousins and they force her to go on the rides when Hermione fears them. Hilarity ensues.


A/N: This is for the Phobia Challenge. Hermione's phobia is Illyngophobia - A fear of vertigo or feeling dizzy when looking down. Pretend that Hermione was 16, that the war isn't happening and that Hermione is living in the 2000's.

* * *

Hermione was packing to visit cousins in America. She didn't really want to go, but her parents were set on it, so here she was. They told her to bring at least one sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. She didn't understand why she would need them in August, but her parents said it got cold in Ohio this time of year. Hermione finished packing and went downstairs with her luggage. When she got down the stairs she could hear her dad yelling at his suitcase to close and her mum laughing at him. Hermione just shook her head and put her things in the car.

They left about 20 minutes later and were on their way to the airport. They got there an hour before their plane left and hurried through the security. They got to the gate as the plane was starting to load and they quickly lined up. The flight from London to Cleveland was about 24 hours with a few stops.

When they got their luggage her mum called her aunt to ask where they were when Hermione heard a squeal of "Hermy!"

Hermione turned around to have her youngest cousin jump into her arms. He was four and adorable. He had short, brown curls and bright blue eyes with a head bigger than his body. Hermione hugged him and he held onto her and wouldn't let her put him down. Her aunt and uncle came with her two other cousins. Jennie and Dani were twins and were 16 years old. Both of them had out a cell phone and were texting rapidly. They said a quick 'hi' to everyone before going back to their phones.

They all left the Cleveland Hopkins Airport and arrived at her aunt and uncle's house in about a half hour. They unloaded, took showers, got a good meal and then went to bed.

---

Hermione was shaken awake early in the morning by the twins. Both of them had grins plastered to their faces and were saying something about a "Cedar Point". She looked at her clock and saw it was only eight in the morning. She groaned, but got up and went out to the living room to find her mum and aunt making pancakes and bacon and eggs.

"Morning Hermione! We're going to an amusement park called Cedar Point today. You'll love it!" Hermione's aunt said before going back to cooking. Hermione's face paled considerably and went to take a shower and get ready. Hermione hated heights and she was afraid of getting so dizzy that she'd throw up on some poor unsuspecting victim. When she came back out everyone was serving themselves and trying to get all the food. Hermione took one pancake and a couple pieces of bacon before sitting down; if she was riding roller coasters she might as well make it to where no one would be wearing her puke.

It took about an hour to get to Cedar Point and when they did Jennie and Dani were talking excitedly about a roller coaster called the Top Thrill Dragster and they were saying how Hermione would love it. Hermione just shook her head, but they pulled her to the entrance of the park and then all three of them were given money to spend throughout the day. They walked straight towards the tallest roller coaster there and Hermione nearly fainted just from looking at it. There weren't any loops, but it was obscenely tall and it was really, really fast.

They stood in line for what seemed like forever before they were loaded into a four person car in the very front of the train, much to Hermione's dislike. She had protested, but they had dragged her on. She was now sitting in the very front of one of the fastest and tallest roller coasters in the world and was only held in by a seat buckle and a small lap bar. The train moved forward and she watched the lights change from yellow to orange to green. When they changed to green the train was blasted forwards and up the hill - if it could be called that – at around 120 mph. Her eyes were clamped shut and she felt them slowing down so she opened her eyes… to see them go down the other side of the 'hill'. She screamed and clamped her eyes shut again. She didn't open them until her cousins shook her and told her the ride was over.

Hermione went down the steps on very shaky legs and then her cousins dragged her to the place where you could see the photos taken during your ride. Hermione found herself and saw her hair flying like crazy and her eyes slammed shut. Her cousins had their eyes open and weren't even holding onto the handle on the lap bar. They laughed at her before taking her on the Raptor.

Hermione was glad for the long line because she got a break and got to calm down considerably before she was taken on the Raptor. It was worse than the Top Thrill because it had loops and corkscrews. She felt really bad at the end of the ride because she had thrown up in the middle of the ride and had gotten the people behind her and she even got a few people on the ground. Her cousins were laughing at her hysterically and they bought the video of the ride just so they could always remember the day that someone really threw up on a roller coaster. After they bought the video though, they had to run from the extremely angry people who were behind them on the ride.

It was noon and they were hungry so they took her to a small diner in the park and got burgers, fries and chocolate shakes while Hermione just sat there looking sickly. Her cousins took pity on her and decided to take her to the antique cars and let her drive around before they went and forced her on the Demon Drop. It was a ride where you sat in a chamber-thingy and then you dropped with the other passengers straight down to the end of the ride. Hermione threw up again and asked Dani and Jennie to take her to their families.

Hermione stayed with her little cousin, Tyler, the rest of the day. The only thing they really did was ride on the carousel and other kiddy rides that didn't make her sick.

As they left the park at the end of the day, Hermione's aunt asked "Did you have a good time today?"

Hermione just groaned and shook her head no.

* * *

A/N2: I'm from Ohio and I love Cedar Point! Check out the website, www . cedarpoint . com. My marching band played there about a week ago and we were invited back for Halloweekends (Halloween at the park). My favorite roller coasters are the two mentioned plus the Magnum XL-200.


End file.
